eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 21 - Tyrion III
Tyrion III ist das einundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion isst mit den hohen Offizieren der Nachtwache zu Abend und verspricht Lord Kommandant Mormont, mit König Robert über die wachsenden Bedürfnisse der Nachtwache zu sprechen. Anschließend besucht er ein letztes Mal die Mauer und trifft dort Jon Schnee, der ihn bittet, auf dem Rückweg in Winterfell alles für Bran zu tun, was er im Stande ist für ihn zu tun. Synopsis Tyrion isst zum letzten Mal bei der Nachtwache Tyrion Lennister speist an seinem letzten Abend in der Schwarzen Festung mit den hohen Offizieren der Nachtwache zu Abend. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erklärt, dass Tyrion ein gerissener Mann sei und fragt ihn, warum er die Mauer so früh verlasse, die Nachtwache bräuchte Männer wie ihn. Tyrion ist geschmeichelt von diesen Worten und scherzt, dass er stattdessen die Sieben Königslande nach Zwergen durchforsten werde, die er dann an die Mauer schickt. Die Stimmung ist aufgelockert. Ser Allisar Thorn behauptet jedoch, Tyrion würde mit seinen Worten die Nachtwache beleidigen, aber Tyrion antwortet ihm, dass er sich nur über sich selbst persönlich lustig mache. Ser Allisar fordert Tyrion daraufhin auf, ihm mit Stahl in der Hand entgegenzutreten, aber Tyrion lässt ihn auflaufen, indem er in mit seiner "stählernen" Gabel bedroht. Sogar Mormonts Rabe fordert lautstark nach einem "Duell". Lautes Lachen brandet auf, und Ser Allisar verlässt den Raum wutentbrannt. Tyrion fordert Ser Allisars Krabben als Lohn für seinen Sieg ein. Er findet, ein Mann wie Allisar sollte den Stall ausmisten und nicht die Rekruten ausbilden, außerdem habe er keinen Humor, auch wenn Bowen Marsh einwendet, dass er den Rekruten immerhin fantasievolle Spottnamen gebe. Mormont nimmt diese Bemerkung zum Anlass, über die Qualität der Rekruten zu sprechen, die der Nachtwache geschickt werden, es seien vornehmlich Stallburschen, Diebe und Vergewaltiger. Er merkt an, dass Ser Allisar einer der wenigen Ritter sei, die das Schwarz angelegt haben, seit er Lord Kommandant ist. Er lobt seine Taten in Königsmund. Ser Jaremy Rykker erklärt weiterhin, dass er zusammen mit Thorn bei der Plünderung von Königsmund für König Aerys II. Targaryen gekämpft habe und anschließend von Tywin Lennister vor die Wahl gestellt wurden, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen oder zu sterben. Tyrion sagt dazu nur, dass sein Vater tatsächlich sehr begierig auf Köpfe auf Speeren sei. Tyrion fragt, ob er mehr Wein haben könne, und Bowen Marsh bemerkt, dass er einen großen Durst habe, obwohl er so ein kleiner Mann sei. Maester Aemon merkt an, dass Tyrion ein Riese sei unter ihnen am Rande der Welt. Tyrion ist sprachlos, dass ihn jemand so nennt und bedankt sich bei Maester Aemon, was diesen wiederum belustigt. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Mormont Als sich die meisten Brüder schon zurückgezogen haben, bietet Mormont Tyrion einen Platz am Kamin an. Er informiert Tyrion, dass er ihn über den Königsweg bis Winterfell eskortieren lassen kann, weiter aber nicht. Tyrion entgegnet, dass er Jyck und Morrec zum Schutz habe, und dass Yoren zudem wieder gen Süden reitet. Tyrion merkt aber, dass Mormont ihn um etwas bitten will und fragt Mormont offen, was er ihm für seine Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen kann. Mormont drängt Tyrion, als Bruder der Königin und Sohn des mächtigsten Lord der Sieben Königslande, mit dem König über die Verfassung der Nachtwache zu sprechen und ihm klarzumachen, dass sie dringend Männer benötigen. Mormont erzählt, dass sie immer höhere Verluste erleiden bei Patroullien, so wie zum Beispiel Benjen Stark sowie Ser Weymar Rois und der erfahrene Gared verschollen seien. Die Stärke der Mauer sei nun unter 1000 Mann, was bedeutet, dass jede Meile Mauer nur von drei Männern bewacht würde. Mormont beschwert sich darüber, dass er alt sei und dass es keinen qualifizierten Nachfolger gebe. Er hätte nur etwa 20 Männer, die schreiben könnten und noch weniger, die denken oder führen könnten. Tyrion verspricht, mit dem König, seinem Vater und seinem Bruder über die Belange der Nachtwache zu sprechen, aber innerlich weiß er bereits, dass das nicht viel bringen wird. Mormont fragt Tyrion, wie viele Winter er schon erlebt habe. Als Tyrion mit neun antwortet, erwidert Mormont, dass die letzten neun alle kurz gewesen seien. Nun gehe ein langer Sommer zuende, der fast zehn Jahre andauert, und man sagt, dass dann ein langer Winter folgt. Als Tyrion sagt, dass vielleicht auch der sagenumwobene endlose Sommer angebrochen sei, erwidert Mormont, dass die Tage schon kürzer würden und Maester Aemon wie auch die Citadel das Nahen des Winters ankündigen. Er sagt weiterhin, dass sich die Wildlinge sammelten und gen Süden vorrücken würden auf der Flucht vor etwas, dass schlimmer ist als die Kälte. In Ostwacht seien Weiße Wanderer gesichtet worden. Tyrion ist langsam gelangweilt von den dunklen Worten Mormonts und beschließt, nach draußen zu gehen. Tyrion steigt ein letztes Mal auf die Mauer und trifft Jon Draußen ist es bitterkalt. Als er am Grund der Mauer entlanggeht, fühlt er das Verlangen, ein letztes Mal auf die Mauer zu gehen. Weil seine Beine zu müde für die Holztreppe sind lässt er sich im Eisenkäfig hochziehen. Auf der Spitze trifft er auf Jon Schnee mit Geist. Sie gehen ein Stück miteinander und Tyrion fragt, wie sich die Rekruten unter seinem Kommando machen. Jon sagt, sie würden besser werden, besonders Grenn und Pypar. Tyrion bietet an, eine Nachricht von Jon mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen, wenn er am nächsten Morgen abreisen wird. Zunächst scherzt Jon, indem er sagt, Tyrion solle Robb berichten, er würde jetzt die Nachtwache kommandieren und Robb könne daher mit den Mädchen stricken und sein Schwert einschmelzen, dann aber besinnt er sich darauf, dass er Bran helfen möchte. Tyrion sagt zunächst, dass er nichts für ihn tun könne, aber Jon insistiert, dass Worte schon helfen könnten. Als Tyrion schließlich einwilligt, freut sich Jon von ganzem Herzen und nennt Tyrion einen "Freund". Jetzt ist Tyrion gerührt und erwidert die Geste. Sie schütteln sich die Hände, um die Worte zu beschließen. Sie blicken gemeinsam über den Verfluchten Wald in den Norden auf das Land jenseits der Mauer. Jon sagt, er halte stets Ausschau nach seinem Onkel Benjen, wenn er Wache hält. Tyrion meint, dass dieser irgendwann heimkehren wird. Jon sagt, dass wenn nicht, er und Geist ihn im Norden suchen gehen würden. Tyrion fragt sich, wer dann wohl losziehen wird, um Jon zu suchen. Der Gedanke lässt ihn erschauern. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 21